


Exile

by HeroismInACan



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen, Human Daxter, Wasteland, bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroismInACan/pseuds/HeroismInACan
Summary: "Just as quickly as the anger had come, Daxter deflated, and in place of that rage came a smirk. "Besides, what would you do without me?" Jak found his tongue and ground out. "Probably get lost.'" - Set at the beginning of Jak 3.





	Exile

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in February of this year and had it posted on FanFiction, but I decided to edit it and change the title so I can post it here!
> 
> Just a small story regarding the beginning of Jak 3, which, at the time, I had just started to play. Around then I was also beginning to get back into the fandom, so I wanted to give it a proper edit since I've gotten deeper into the world and story since then. Daxter is also human in this.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I can't believe this. I really, honestly, _cannot_ believe this. What do those council members know? Where were they when that tyrant was making deals with the Metal Heads? Huh? And then they have the nerve to blame _us_. Precursors help me when I'm in close enough vicinity to wring their-”

“Dax.”

“What?” The redhead snapped, his head spinning to stare at his partner faster than the word left his mouth.

“Relax. What's done is done. Who cares what they think? All they saw was a monster and a street rat, anyway. Their opinion isn't the best.” Jak rested a heavy hand on his friend's shoulder, offering him a tight smile, before he continued to trudge onward through the desert. The sand shifting beneath his boots reminded him only briefly of home, only the ocean wasn’t just a hop away.

“Seriously? After all we did for them, all we did for Haven, _this_ is our reward and _you're okay with that_?” Daxter's voice seemed to spike to an all new high, something that Jak was sure couldn't happen.

The blond stopped mid-step and cast his eyes toward the redhead, a solid frown obvious on his face. “I never said I was okay with it. In fact, I'm rather pissed off about the entire situation, but what good will it do? The only thing I have to take my anger out on is miles of sand and scattered rocks.” He gestured to their surroundings before clenching both hands into fists and taking a deep breath. “If that's how they want to treat us, then so be it. When something goes to shit again they won’t have us to come crying to.”

Daxter huffed but followed Jak regardless, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his trousers as he sulked. While the duo wandered the arid desert landscape, the redhead mumbled nonsensical musings of their fate, but one such phrase caught Jak's attention.

“So much fer buyin' that bar, makin' an honest livin' an' all.”

Jak paused briefly so Daxter could catch up, and then resumed at a slower pace. “You didn't have to come with me. It wasn't you they were afraid of.”

When the blond received no reply after a few seconds, he stopped altogether and turned to face his friend. He was met with a look he didn't often see—mouth shut, drawn in a tight line, and a light tinge of anger darkening his otherwise jovial eyes. “Dax—”

“Seriously?”

“Dax, I—”

“You seriously just said that to me?”

Jak hadn't seen Daxter move that quick since they were back in the city dodging bullets, but suddenly there was a feisty redhead in his face poking his chest with a bony finger.

“You listen here, big guy. You and I are a team. Wherever you go, I go, and there ain't a single thing in this shitty world that could change that. Sure, I'll miss that place just a little bit, I mean I only just bought the bar and started to settle down, but home is wherever you are, Jak. As corny as that sounds, it's the truth.”

Just as quickly as the anger had come, Daxter deflated, and in place of that rage came a smirk. “Besides, what would you do without me?”

Jak found his tongue and ground out. “Probably get lost.”

The redhead laughed, punching the blond in the shoulder. “Don't ever say something like that again, ya hear? No life in the city is worth leavin' ya behind. Besides, Haven is still a war zone. I don't think I'd last very long without ya.”

Jak didn't say a word, he simply nudged the redhead and gave him a small smile before resuming their trudge through the never-ending sand.


End file.
